


Expanding Hunting Grounds

by Little_Cello



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [5]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam encounters something at the office that he thought was confined to his flat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expanding Hunting Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Weekly Drabbe Challenge 209](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2352033.html). The prompt was "Seven Random Words: foreshadow, exam, sneak, jammy, father, static, night".

His plan had been perfect. Wait until it's night and CID is bound to be empty, sneak in, let Gene's supply of single malt miraculously disappear. Sweet revenge!

 

However, Sam had only gotten as far as Lost and Found, when the harsh sound of TV static had stopped him in his tracks. It wasn't so much the sound that let his blood run cold, as the fact that he knew the only TV anywhere close was nothing more but a shell lacking all of its electronic innards.

 

He blinked, and the plush clown was in front of him, staring, grinning.


End file.
